


I've Got You

by Auroras5tar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bullying, Caring Choi Jongho, Caring Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho-centric, Choi San and Choi Jongho are Cousins, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Misleading Tags, Nervous Choi Jongho, Protective Choi Jongho, Time Skips, cursing, fluff-ish, slight homophobia, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar
Summary: When Jongho started college, he thought that people wouldn’t care about social norms as much as they did in high school. He thought that people would mature enough to not bully based off assumptions or looks.Nobody had thought to tell him otherwise, so he found out the hard way. But it was ok. He found something that he never had before.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Platonic Choi Jongho/Choi San
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingPurplePenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPurplePenguin/gifts).



> I hope this is good enough for your Jongho-centric request. 
> 
> I didn't plot anything besides having it college AU, so this was a go with the flow type work, which explains all the time jumps. Sorry. I had ideas... Just didn't know how to connect them all BC most of this was written when I should've been sleeping. I'll try to contribute more to Jongho-centric works. 
> 
> If you have anything you want to see, I can take requests through twt, curiouscat, or comments.

When Jongho started college, he thought that people wouldn’t care about social norms as much as they did in high school. He thought that people would mature enough to not bully based off assumptions or looks. That’s why he looked forward to college so much. (Not even mentioning that he had convinced his parents to let him at least minor in Vocal Performance while also pursuing a Business degree like they wanted him to. Singing was his passion, and he wasn’t going to just let the opportunity to hone in on his hobby and passion with college education slide away.)

Jongho was dismayed that no one had told him that rich boys still were bullying assholes in college and that’s how he found himself in his current situation. 

It was a wonderful spring day that felt just right in terms of weather with a soft breeze as Jongho walked out of his last class of the day before the weekend ahead. Everything was perfect… Until he noticed the group of people nearby, grouped together against the wall. His curiosity got the best of him, and he approached the scene. What he saw made his blood pump faster in anxiety and anger.

There, in the middle of the half circle the crowd had made and against the wall, was a male with sandy blond hair. He looked impeccably small despite being at least 5’9, and there was a group of three guys with him. Two were holding him in place against the wall while the other, the leader it seemed, was talking to him. Well, more like insulting him with things like:

“You’re such a twink, Kang. No one will want you.”

It made Jongho’s stomach twist and turn in discomfort. He wanted to step in, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. His decision was quickly made for him when a fist was raised against the sandy blond haired man while his hair was pulled so that he would face his bully and receive a punch to the face. 

Jongho lurched forward and grabbed the arm before it could move forward, his grip tight. The sudden movement startled everyone present, himself included, as he glared at the lead guy with a disgusted sneer on his face. He shoved the guy away with barely any effort since he was stunned at having been stopped.

“You’re one to talk, asshole. Nobody likes a bully who shoves around anyone who doesn’t fit their standards. Bullies are weak and pathetic because they pick on those who appear weak, but in all actuality, the ones bullies pick on are stronger than them.”

“Yeah? How?”

“Because those who are picked on have to deal with the bully’s shit talk and not let it tear them down and not take action in return. The ones you pick on are stronger than you will ever be.”

The guy growled and stormed up to Jongho, throwing a punch before Jongho could react. His head snapped to the side, but all Jongho did was chuckle and smirk, his face turning dangerous as he dabbed at his split lip. He turned back to the bully and punched him in return, the force of his own punch sending the guy tumbling to the ground. 

Jongho felt a hand grab his right bicep to turn him around, and he looked over to see one of the guy’s friends as he got another punch to his face. He grinned wickedly and gave the guy a reverse punch to the nose before he turned and punched the last friend. By that time, the leader had stood back up and punched at Jongho again, but this time, Jongho saw it coming and blocked it before sending his fist into the leader’s gut before kneeing him in the face as he bent over.

The leader crumpled as Jongho kicked the first of the guy’s friends who had attacked him in the knee, sending him crashing down with a pop. Then Jongho looked at the last guy who backed away fearfully. Jongho grinned wickedly at him, lurching forward slightly and causing the guy to run through the crowd.

That was when Jongho’s dangerous expression softened as he turned around to look at the blond guy just to see him staring back already with wide eyes. 

“It’s ok. I’ve got you. Come with me.”

Jongho glanced around before grabbing the blond’s wrist and pulling him through the crowd gently, not caring about any phones pointed at them due to what he just did. He made sure the blond was tucked near his side so that no one could grab him and pull him away.

When they arrived in a rarely used grove, that was when Jongho let go of the blond and turned towards him. His eyes reflected worry as he inspected the male for any injuries, even going so far to place his hand on the guy’s chin and tilt his head to certain angles to make sure he wasn’t bruising.

“Are you ok? He didn’t hurt you yet. Right? I stepped in in time?”

“N-No. I-I wasn’t hurt. Th-thank you…?”

The guy gently pushed his hands away with his own shaky hands, and Jongho picked up the cue to step away and say his name.

“I’m Choi Jongho.”

“Thank you, Jongho-ssi. I owe you. What would you want for helping me?”

“It was nothing. You don’t owe me anything but your name.”

“O-oh. I’m Yeosang. K-Kang Yeosang.”

Yeosang was obviously nervous as Jongho observed him. This was also the time when he realized Yeosang was breathtaking with ethereal features that were a mix of delicate yet also sharp somehow, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. They weren’t too dark or too light. The shade was a warm, medium brown.

“Well, Yeosang-ssi. It was nice to meet your acquaintance despite the circumstances. I, uhm, I need to go-”

“Wait! I’m serious. I want to do something for you in return. You got a split lip and a bruise on your cheek for me.”

“I-”

Jongho was interrupted by someone yelling Yeosang’s name. More like multiple people yelling actually, and Jongho took a few more steps back away from Yeosang, averting his eyes and licking at his lip and dabbing at it with the back of his hand. It was as if the two had switched personas since Jongho now had his head ducked in shyness and almost seemed like fear while Yeosang looked confident.

“Yeosang! We saw a video on twitter! Are you ok?”

The voice was shrill and loud, worry tainting it. Jongho glanced up slightly to see a shorter male with lilac hair and thick thighs hugging Yeosang tightly. It looked like he was a dancer, honestly. Though, what Jongho noted was that Yeosang was looking at him with a gentle look that also held concern at Jongho’s sudden change.

“I’m fine, Woo.”

The blond had finally turned away, and Jongho turned to leave quietly until he felt a hand slap onto his shoulder. He flinched and grabbed the hand out of reflex and twisted it, quickly letting go as the guy let out a strangled cry of pain. Jongho’s eyes widened impeccably, and he bowed, mumbling apologies before he ran off, ignoring the yells of his name from Yeosang.

Jongho quickly walked off campus and went to a cafe to finish his homework before the weekend. Besides, he needed time to calm down. He first went into the bathroom and cleaned up his lip and then stared at himself in the mirror. Jongho had thought he had gotten over the anxiety of multiple new people at a time but apparently not. He walked out after drying his face, and he ordered a latte with no wait and then sat down in the back and started doing his homework after popping in his headphones.

The distraction of homework helped forget the thoughts and memories. He finally realized why he had stepped in and helped Yeosang. It was because the blond reminded him of a younger self, being slapped around with words and hands both at home and at school until his father got drunk enough to start hitting him in their front yard. Some of the neighbors had seen and called the police, and his father was arrested. Then he was sent to live with his aunt.

Jongho hadn’t noticed that he had zoned out until he shook his head and quickly finished his homework. He packed up and quickly rushed out of the cafe, throwing away his empty latte cup as he did so. He needed some sleep.

**~*~**

When Jongho saw Yeosang again it was after his last class on Monday, and it looked like the blond had been waiting for a little while. Jongho ducked his head, hoping Yeosang wasn’t there for him, but fate had a funny way of working because he barely made it 5 steps away from Yeosang when he heard his name being called.

“Jongho-ssi, our conversation Friday got cut off. I apologize for my friends. You seemed uncomfortable around them.”

“Ah… It’s fine, Yeosang-ssi, and please. If you insist on talking to me, at least just call me Jongho.”

“Alright, Jongho, but only if you do the same for me. Wanna walk?”

“Ok, Yeosang hyung. A walk sounds fine, I guess.”

The two turned and started walking in the general direction of the grove they had gone to on Friday. The pace was leisurely and surprisingly comfortable.

“Can I take you on a coffee date to make up for your split lip? A-Ah. I don’t mean like a date date but, like, a hang out with coffee. Hongjoong hyung saw you at the cafe on Friday but didn’t want to disturb you since you were working so hard on homework or something.”

“I- Uhm… Sure? If you want. I guess you won’t let this debt thing go until you fulfill it or whatever. And yeah. Coffee sounds fine.”

He didn’t comment on the comment of one of Yeosang’s friends seeing him, and he kicked at the ground as they continued to meander around in silence. Though, the silence wasn’t doing well for Jongho, and Yeosang seemed to pick up the cues because Jongho suddenly felt a bump against his shoulder.

Jongho blinked and looked up at Yeosang, bumping him back. The blond cracked a small smile, pushing him a bit harder, which caused Jongho to do the same thing with a ghost of a smile fighting its way onto his face. Yeosang pushed one last time before running off, and Jongho chased after him. They played chase with some rough shoves as they ran up to the grove, laughing and giving off childlike auras.

The fun only stopped when he noticed they weren’t alone in the grove, and he balked. All his movement stopped as he stared wide-eyed at the 6 other people in the grove, staring at him. He barely reacted when Yeosang crashed into him from behind, but he quickly ducked behind the smaller male almost comically, considering the difference in build.

Jongho’s eyes scanned the faces around him but stopped at a familiar face, and his jaw fell slack in shock. His cousin was there. A cousin he hadn’t seen since his father’s trials since his aunt thought it best to keep him away from his dad’s side of the family. Jongho blinked as he was offered a small, hesitant smile.

Like he was trapped in some kind of spell, he kept his eyes on his cousin, and he moved out from behind Yeosang. He moved closer to his cousin as his cousin moved closer to him until they were within arm’s reach. That was when Jongho spoke, internally cursing how his voice shook.

“H-Hyung?”

“It’s me, Jongho. It’s been a while, yeah?”

Jongho only offered a small, watery laugh before hugging his cousin tightly. The sudden, tight hug caused his cousin to squeak adorably, and Jongho let out another chuckle as he buried his face in his cousin’s neck. As he felt his cousin hug him back, he felt himself relax as he felt his hair being played with softly.

“San? How do you know Jongho?”

“We’re cousins. We haven’t seen each other in over 10 years, though. I’m surprised we could recognize each other. Jjongie here has grown s- OUCH.”

Jongho had pinched San’s side for the nickname, and he pulled away, scowling at the older.

“No need to reveal everything, hyung. You’re still tiny with small eyes. That’s how I recognized you.” 

Jongho let out a yelp as he suddenly found himself in a headlock, but he just wrapped his arm around San’s legs and easily threw him over his shoulder. The movement made San let go of his head and let out a little screech as his friends laughed at him.

“Jongho, let me down!”

“Will you stop trying to act all big and bad?”

“Ok, yes! Just please put me down! This is scary!”

Jongho chuckled and carefully placed San back on his feet, making sure he was stable on his feet before fully pulling away. That was when he remembered he was surrounded by people he didn’t know, and he shifted to stand behind San this time, chewing on the inside of his cheek. San glanced back at him as Jongho anxiously glanced around between the 5 others sitting around on the ground, and he slipped his hand into Jongho’s.

“Jongho?”

Jongho glanced back at San and hummed in acknowledgement before letting his eyes flit around again. San took that as a sign that he was listening, and he turned around and spoke into Jongho’s ear quietly.

“Jongho, stay calm. Ok? These are mine and Yeosang’s friends. They’re not going to hurt you.”

Jongho nodded, and he looked back at Yeosang, who was already looking at him. San pulled away and turned back away, nodding at Yeosang before moving away and sitting back down by a male with lavender hair. Yeosang moved forward in front of Jongho again before grabbing his wrist gently, tugging to make sure Jongho was looking at him.

“Ok. Jongho, these are my friends. This is Hongjoong, our group leader or dad, I guess. Next to him is his boyfriend Seonghwa. He’s definitely the mom, and he’s the oldest with Hongjoong not too far behind. They’re Juniors. The red head giant is Mingi and next to him is his teddy bear boyfriend, Yunho. Then you know San, apparently, but next to him is his best friend and boyfriend, Wooyoung. We’re all Sophomores.”

Hongjoong was the one closest to them at the moment, looking quite intimidating with white hair despite being short. The male next to him somehow looked intimidating as well as soft with brunet hair that hid his forehead as well as a sharp jawline. Mingi and Yunho looked harmless with their red and brown hair and huge grins, the former looking quite lanky and awkward while the latter seemed more confident with his long limbs. Finally, Wooyoung looked cuddly and seemed nice if he could get close with his cousin.

“U-uhm. Hello, everyone. I’m Jongho. A freshman.”

Jongho hesitantly introduced himself before bowing. He chewed on his lip this time, barely noticing that he had irritated the split in his lip. Actually, he wouldn’t have noticed at all if Seonghwa hadn’t stood up and dug in his bag for napkins before slowly approaching, keeping his hands in Jongho’s view and that made Jongho think that either San had told them his past, or Seonghwa was just observant.

Jongho let out a small noise of surprise when he felt the napkin get pressed against his lip while a hand was placed on the back of his neck, but he made no move to get away as he kept his eyes on Seonghwa. He could read no ill intent in the elder’s moves, so he let himself relax a little bit as he watched Seonghwa take in his features, eyebrows furrowing as he saw the other bruise he acquired from defending Yeosang.

“What happened to you for this to happen?”

He winced as he felt a hand brush over the bruise, and he could feel San’s sharp gaze on him. Apparently, San hadn’t noticed the wounds on his face until Seonghwa mentioned them, and Jongho could feel his seething anger from where he stood. He held out a hand to San, gesturing for him to calm down. He was going to reply when Yeosang spoke up.

“Uhm… Kind of my fault. He stepped in and defended me from Jaehwan. Took out him and his two goons quite gracefully. Minus being punched in the mouth and the cheek.”

Jongho saw Seonghwa smile, and he also smiled softly, forgetting about the fact that his lip was bleeding, and he had probably just reaggravated it again. He felt a small tap on the back of his head as Seonghwa scolded him while readjusting the napkin against his lip.

“Don’t smile. You’ll open the split again… Or just don’t smile with this side. Ok?”

Jongho nodded softly and moved to hold the napkin against his lip himself. Seonghwa took the cue and moved away to return to his previous spot. He shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with standing and not knowing what to do, so Yeosang tugged on his wrist to sit in a spot where Jongho could see everyone while not being too close yet not far away as to not talk comfortably.

He took his book sack off and let it sit by itself within arm’s reach as he glanced around from his spot on the grass. When Hongjoong spoke again, Jongho was surprised that it was directed at him, and he stared at the other in surprise.

“Thank you, Jongho-ssi, for protecting our Yeosangie~ He hates being violent. Instead, he chooses to fight with words when he can.”

“O-oh. It’s no problem. Anything to help.”

Jongho distracted himself from looking at anyone by removing the napkin from his mouth and checking on the bleeding from his lip. He then placed the napkin in his lap as he stretched his legs out and glanced around, noting that everyone seemed to understand that he didn’t want to participate in conversation just yet since they had started a conversation on their own.

Yeosang was mostly quiet as he sat similar to Jongho while being closer to him than the others. Jongho half-smiled at everyone’s consideration, and he let his eyes close as he tilted his head back to face the sun as the conversation turned into white noise. He jumped when he felt a hand around his shoulders, pulling him down to lay down.

“It’s ok to lay down, Jongho. You look tired, and you’re swaying while leaning back on your hands. I’ll keep watch for you. Ok?”

Jongho hummed quietly and got comfortable with his head in Yeosang’s lap so that he was laying on his back, perpendicular to Yeosang’s outstretched legs. He let his face turn and lean against Yeosang’s abdomen, giving a small, soft smile as he felt a hand card through his hair and quickly lulling him even further to sleep.

After what felt like a few moments, Jongho felt his shoulder get shaken, and he groaned, burying his face further into his pillow to try to ignore the shaking. He heard soft voices and giggling as his shoulder get shaken awake while his bangs got pushed away from his face. That was when he heard a soft, deep voice coax him awake.

“Wake up, Jongho. We’re going to go eat. You hungry?”

Jongho hummed an affirmative and finally peeled open his eyes, instantly noticing that his pillow was actually Yeosang. He felt himself blush, and he slowly moved away and sat up, rubbing the back of his head before rubbing his eyes sleepily. He avoided San’s eyes, already feeling the teasing glint in them as he stretched a little bit and stood up, picking up his book sack and slinging it over his shoulder before he offered his hand down to Yeosang to help him up.

Yeosang put his hand in his, and Jongho pulled him up easily, overestimating his strength and sending Yeosang crashing into him. Jongho steadied the smaller and smiled sheepishly, feeling the earlier blush return and spread to his cheeks as he mumbled out an apology. He stepped away and let the others take the lead as he stayed near the back of the group, noticing how Yeosang kept back with him.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Will this count as your debt being paid, or will there be a different hang out?”

“This one is unplanned. I was hoping to have just a...1 on 1 hang out with you.”

“Ok. I think I’m ok with that.”

Yeosang let out an offended sound and bumped shoulders with Jongho.

“Think?!”

“Yeah. Think. You got a problem with that?”

“Maybe!”

“Too bad!”

Yeosang lunged at Jongho, but Jongho dodged it before running through the boys with a laugh, hearing Yeosang running after him, yelling playfully. The two weaved through people, ignoring their names being yelled by the others as well as the yells by people they shoved by. They stopped near a small restaurant, and Yeosang looked up at the sign before breathlessly chuckling and jerking his head to the door.

“This is where we’re eating.”

Jongho glanced at the shop and smiled softly as he recognized the place. He quickly walked in and was instantly hit with a homey feeling as well as a greeting. Well- It was more like a scolding.

“Yah! Choi Jongho! Who taught you to run through people like that because I certainly did not?”

“Ah- Sorry, imo. Do you need any help?”

He managed to look sheepish as he walked over and behind the counter, wrapping his aunt in a hug carefully to avoid the knife she was using to chop up some vegetables. He pulled away and shifted the bag on his back as he glanced around.

“No. I’m fine. Go have fun with your friend.”

“Ok.”

As he walked past the counter again, he grabbed an apple out of the bowl, darting away before he could get snapped with a towel. He sat down with Yeosang at a big table for the 8 of them, and he placed his bag on the ground, spinning the apple in his hand as he got lost in his thoughts a little bit. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a while until the rest filtered in, and it suddenly got loud. That was when Jongho blinked out of his thoughts and continued to break the apple in half like he normally did and then bit into one of the halves.

When he looked up, he froze as he saw everyone’s attention on him. Then he slowly bit into his apple again, throwing a clueless glance at everyone. Something must have been amusing because he watched Yunho start laughing, and soon Wooyoung and Mingi joined in. Seonghwa and Yeosang even started chuckling while Hongjoong smiled, and he just kept looking at them in confusion as he steadily ate the apple.

“You just… Broke that apple in half. With your bare hands, and then you looked at us so innocently. It was an amusing thing to witness.”

Jongho just nodded, still not understanding and that made Yeosang pat his shoulder.

“It’s ok. This happens a lot. Us laughing at little things.”

He had just nodded and finished one half of his apple when his uncle hurried in with his arms full of groceries. Jongho dropped everything and rushed over to help lessen the load, all but yanking the bags from his uncle since he wasn’t in the best health to be carrying heavy bags anymore. As he turned away, he noted that his aunt finally finished up and went to take their order.

He received a pat on the shoulder before he disappeared into the stairwell that led up to his aunt and uncle’s house where he put the bags down. He unloaded the bags before walking back downstairs and into the restaurant, but what he saw had him jerking to a stop in surprise. San was talking with his aunt and uncle as they fixed drinks and food, seemingly catching them up on the family they hadn’t seen in a while.

Jongho watched for a moment at how happy everyone seemed before scratching at his nose and continuing out of the stairwell. He retreated to the table with everyone, sitting back down next to Yeosang. Keeping an ear out, he heard someone pick up a tray, and he turned around to see San deep in conversation with his aunt who was cooking and his uncle trying to lift a tray of drinks. 

He jumped up again and walked over, taking the tray from him with a scolding look at his uncle.

“Uncle, the doctor told you that you shouldn’t lift heavy things. You’re going to end up hurting yourself even more.”

“I can handle it, Jongho. Thanks for the concern, though.”

“Uncle.”

His voice had a reprimanding tone as he walked over to the table and started handing out drinks like it was second nature. He sipped his own drink as he pressed the tray against his side and turned towards his now silent aunt and his still unhappy uncle.

“You guys really need to hire younger help. That way I can stop worrying about you two. I’m not saying you two can’t handle it, but what if Aunt falls and can’t get up? Uncle, you can’t bend over and pick her up. Your back won’t let you. If you won’t do it for yourselves, do it for me?”

Jongho put the tray up and then sat back down, San now rejoining them. The rest of the dinner went by with no other disruptions besides Jongho getting up to fetch their food to prevent his aunt and uncle from doing it themselves. When Jongho left the others, he had gotten their numbers and added to their group chat. 

He laid in bed that night with a smile as he continued to chat idly with the others through the group chat. It had been a long time since he felt safe with anyone besides his aunt and uncle. Let alone have real friends.

**~*~**

After a couple of days where he and Yeosang finally got their “hang out” fully arranged, Jongho paced in his room that Saturday morning. It was just a hang out, so why was he so nervous? Something about planning this hang out made him nervous. Maybe it was because the planning made it more official than it was before even though they had hung out multiple times the past few days. It was probably just his social anxiety playing up and that’s all it was. 

He finally picked out a suitable outfit and put it on: black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, black dress shoes, plain black t-shirt tucked into his jeans, black belt, and a light brown jacket on top of everything to accentuate his unstyled brunet locks. He made sure he had his wallet and his phone before walking out to the agreed meeting spot. Jongho bit at the inside of his cheek as he waited with his hands in his pockets.

When Yeosang finally walked up, Jongho gave him a small, nervous smile before the duo walked off campus. They kept the conversation light as they walked, and soon, they found themselves in front of the arcade they agreed to go to. Yeosang might have been an obvious, avid gamer, but Jongho also liked to game. He just didn’t flaunt it as much. Besides, the arcade had some games that required some movement like Jongho liked.

They walked in and paid for some tokens and then started challenging each other to the highest score on random games they thought looked cool. Some games Jongho won, and some games Yeosang won. Surprisingly, Jongho was better at some of the the older games like Asteroids from Atari while Yeosang was better at Skee-ball and the old racing game from Atari. With the newer games, Jongho was better at the dance game while Yeosang was better at the basketball game, and they were the same level when it came to shooting games.

When they ran out of tokens, it was nearing noon, so the duo turned in their tickets. Jongho had enough tickets that he got a wireless speaker and a small stuffed animal while Yeosang just settled for a bigger stuffed animal since there was never anything really worth much at arcade ticket booths. Then they left to go eat at the nearby restaurant. It was there when they had finally sat down and were looking over the menu that Jongho asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind since that morning.

“Hyung? Is this, like, a date?”

Yeosang glanced up, his cheeks tinting pink before he looked back at his menu.

“Yes. I suppose it is. When we first met and you, ah, saved me, I suppose, I had intentions of just treating you to a coffee or a meal or something, but then we started talking. That was when I wanted to hang out more with you. One on one. Not only because I’m often a third, fifth, or even seventh wheel most times but because something about you makes me curious… and kind of protective when you get all shy and nervous.”

Jongho blushed lightly and distracted himself momentarily with deciding his meal. He was saved from immediately answering by the waiter coming up, so they ordered quickly before Jongho turned back to Yeosang shyly as he spoke.

“I feel the same way. A-About the curious and protective thing. I’ve never really made friends, so I’ve never personally been any number wheel for a relationship. I think I would be ok if we took it slow. That’s if you want to, though! I don’t want to pressure you in-”

“Jongho. Calm down. I’ve got you. We can take it slow. How about that? One day at a time.”

“Ok. One day at a time.”

With the agreeing words, Yeosang smiled widely. Jongho smiled back with his own smile, feeling warm and happy, not for the first time in the blond’s presence. He would be ok now that he had a whole group for support. It would be slightly difficult to get used to leaning on others, but he could do it. He had people cheering him on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tarspromise) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise)!


End file.
